1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for unloading a memory cartridge and, in particular, to such system using a leverage mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a memory cartridge has attracted considerable attention as an external memory means for use with an electronic apparatus or the like. The memory cartridge of this type includes an integrated circuit (IC) card and the like and the memory cartridge comprises a card-shaped box in which a semiconductor memory, i.e., Erasable Programmable Read Only Memory (EPROM), Static Random Access Memory (SRAM), or the like, a microcomputer, batteries to be used for backing-up, and the like are stored. Also, for access to the semiconductor memory and the like, there are arranged a large number of terminals which are to be connected with connectors provided on the side of the electronic apparatus. In general, the box has a thickness of several mm, but it may have a relatively greater thickness.
Such memory cartridge is manually inserted into or removed from the connector of the electronic apparatus and such insertion or removal requires a great force because the large number of terminals provide a large resistance force.
Therefore, according to the prior art system, in order to secure a catch by fingers for manually removing or unloading the memory cartridge, the memory cartridge must be projected from a main body of the electronic apparatus. However, such projection structure often causes the memory cartridge to be touched unexpectedly, and there is a possibility of the memory cartridge being damaged. On the other hand, if the system is constructed such that the whole memory cartridge is stored within the apparatus main body, then it is impossible to unload the memory cartridge therefrom. In view of the abovementioned circumstances, conventionally, there has been proposed and practiced a memory cartridge unloading system which utilizes a lever for easy unloading of the memory cartridge.
However, in the memory cartridge unloading system using a leverage mechanism, the leverage of a lever which forms part of the leverage mechanism must be set large in order to generate a large force for taking out the memory cartridge from the connector of the electronic apparatus, and also the discharge stroke of the memory cartridge must be set large to be able to pick out the memory cartridge. This requires a large stroke of the lever, with the result that a space for installation must be large. This raises a problem especially when this type of memory cartridge unloading system is applied to a small-sized electronic apparatus and the like which uses a memory cartridge.